rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Liandrin Guirale
Liandrin Guirale ist eine Aes Sedai der Roten Ajah, und gehört im Geheimen zur Schwarzen Ajah. Sie war die Anführerin einer Gruppe Schwarzer Schwestern, die aus Tar Valon floh und dadurch als erstes die Existenz der Schwarzen Ajah für die Aes Sedai bekannt machte. Beschreibung Sie ist eine junge, hübsche Frau mit einem Puppengesicht und einem kleinen Schmollmund. Typisch für eine Tarabonerin hat sie dunkle Augen und dunkle Augenbrauen, während ihr langes, honigblondes Haar zu vielen kleinen Zöpfen geflochten ist, oder aber offene Korkenzieherlocken zeigt. Sie ist nur eine Handbreit größer als Moiraine. Ihre Stimme klingt schmollend und kalt, sie hört sich immer so an, als wäre sie unzufrieden. Herbeizitiert (Kapitel) Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Aes Sedai ist, bedeutet für Liandrin, dass sie Respekt von nicht Machtlenkern erwarten kann, der dem gegenüber Königen und Königinnen gleich kommt. Es ärgert sie, dass sie nicht verlangen kann, dass man vor ihr niederkniet. Der Schatten in Schienar (Kapitel) In einfachen Verhältnissen aufgewachsen gierte sie immer nach Macht und sehnt sich mehr als alles andere danach, in einem Palast zu leben und zu sehen, wie Menschen sich vor ihr verneigen müssen. Eine Macht In der Einen Macht hat sie eine Stärke von 14(2). The Wheel of Time Companion Sie ist eine Wilde, obwohl sie sich selbst niemals so sehen würde. Wie viele junge Frauen, die mit dem Funken geboren wurden, besitzt auch Liandrin ein Gewebe, das sie schon als junge Frau angewendet hat, bevor sie zur Weißen Burg ging. Ihr Trick ist eine Abart von Zwang. In der Weißen Burg wurde ihr verboten, ihn zu benutzen, doch sie hielt ihn geheim. Dieses Gewebe kann niemanden zwingen, ihren Willen durchzuführen, doch es kann Menschen dazu bringen, ihren Argumenten zugänglicher zu werden. Liandrin hat nur sehr wenig Talent zum Heilen, sie kann nur Kratzer und Prellungen verschwinden lassen. Handlung Vorgeschichte Liandrin wurde 964 NÄ in Tarabon geboren und wuchs in einfachen Verhältnissen auf. Ihr Vater war ein armer Händler, der Obst vom Karren verkaufte. Als ihr 978 NÄ klar wurde, dass sie die Eine Macht lenken konnte, entschied sie sich sofort, ein Mitglied der Schwarzen Ajah zu werden und dem Schatten zu dienen. Sie verbrachte ein ganzes Jahr damit, den Gebrauch der Einen Macht zu erlernen - ohne sich deshalb jemals für eine Wilde zu halten -, bevor sie sich nach Tar Valon auf machte. Sie ging 979 NÄ in die Weiße Burg und wurde nach fünf Jahren als Novizin und fünf weiteren als Aufgenommene 989 NÄ zur Aes Sedai erhoben und wählte die Rote Ajah. Vermutlich war es ihr geringer Status zu Beginn ihres Lebens, der sie sich der Schwarzen Ajah anschließen ließ, nachdem die Macht, die sie mit ihrem Aufstieg zur Aes Sedai erhielt, ihr nicht genug war. Immer noch gezwungen, sich anderen - stärkeren, hochrangigeren Aes Sedai - zu unterwerfen, gierte sie danach, ihren eigenen Palast zu besitzen und zu sehen, wie Menschen sich vor ihr verbeugten. Nachdem der Schatten seinen Anhängern die Beherrschung der Welt versprach, könnte es dies gewesen sein, was sie überzeugte, sich dem Dunklen König zu unterwerfen. Die Jagd beginnt Liandrin nimmt im Frühjahr 998 NÄ an einem Treffen von Schattenfreunden in einem Raum im Schatten des Shayol Ghul teil, wo sie Befehle von Ishamael erhält, wie mit dem Wiedergeborenen Drachen Rand al'Thor und seinen Freunden zu verfahren ist. Dabei erhält Liandrin den Befehl, Egwene al'Vere und Nynaeve al'Meara nach Falme zu bringen und dort den Seanchan zu übergeben. Prolog: Unter dem Schatten (Kapitel) Sie muss mindestens dieses Treffen und auch andere besucht haben, da sie Jaichim Carridins Namen kennt - Bors -, den er bei diesen Treffen benutzt. Sie ist eine von dreizehn Aes Sedai, die die Amyrlin Siuan Sanche bei deren Besuch nach Fal Dara begleiten. Sie und Anaiya Carel eskortieren Moiraine zur Amyrlin, als diese Moiraine rufen lässt. Liandrin ist misstrauisch, da Moiraine ihr Zimmer mit einem Schutzgewebe versehen hat, damit niemand es betreten kann. Bei ihrem Weg durch die Festung treffen Moiraine, Anaiya und Liandrin auf Amalisa Jagad, die Schwester von Lord Agelmar. Es ärgert Liandrin, dass Moiraine die Frau wie eine Schwester behandelt, obwohl sie die Eine Macht nicht lenken kann. Nachdem sie Moiraine bei der Amyrlin abgeliefert hat, begibt sich Liandrin in die Frauenquartiere zu Amalisa und behandelt sie so herablassend, wie es ihrer Meinung nach angemessen ist. Sie findet Amalisa und ihre Damen bei der Lektüre eines Buches über Etikette und nutzt die Verlegenheit der Frauen - durch ihr albernes Verhalten und lachen - um sie zu erschrecken und mit Amalisa allein zu sein. Absichtlich verängstigt sie Amalisa mit der Bedrohung durch die Schwarzen Ajah, der jede Aes Sedai angehören könnte, und zwingt sie mit ihrem geheimen Gewebe, nach Rand al'Thor suchen zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zurück nach Tar Valon gehört Liandrin zu den Aes Sedai, die Egwene al'Vere ausbilden, da diese bereits von sich aus die Eine Macht benutzt hat und nun davon abgehalten werden muss, sich vielleicht selbst zu schaden. Liandrin fragt während dieser Zeit Egwene und Nynaeve sehr eindeutig nach Rand, Mat und Perrin aus. Schließlich verlässt sie die Gruppe der Aes Sedai, bevor diese Medo erreichen. Ins Muster verwoben (Kapitel) Liandrin erhält weitere Befehle, die Egwene und Nynaeve betreffen. Sie bringt beide dazu, sie zur Toman-Halbinsel zu begleiten, um dort angeblich Rand, Mat und Perrin zu helfen, die sich in Gefahr befinden sollen. Schulung (Kapitel) Bei dem verabredeten Treffpunkt am Ogier-Hain bemerkt sie verärgert, dass Min und Elayne sich der Gruppe angeschlossen haben, und erklärt, man hätte sich um sie gekümmert, damit keine unbequemen Fragen gestellt werden, nimmt sie jedoch mit. Flucht aus der Weißen Burg (Kapitel) Nach der Reise durch die Kurzen Wege kommen sie zur Toman-Halbinsel, wo sie bereits von einer Gruppe Seanchan unter Suroth Sabelle Meldarath erwartet werden. Egwene kann von einer Sul'dam angeleint und Min von einem Soldaten gefangen genommen werden, doch Nynaeve und Elayne fliehen. Suroth droht, Liandrin statt dessen gefangen zu nehmen, da ihr zwei versprochen wurden, doch diese droht ihr mit ihrem gemeinsamen Herrn und erinnert eindringlich daran, auch Nynaeve zu fangen, ehe sie schließlich durch das Wegtor davon reitet. Damane (Kapitel) Die Rückkehr des Drachen Als die Ereignisse in Falme bekannt werden, erhält Liandrin gemeinsam mit zwölf weiteren Schwarzen Ajah den Befehl, Tar Valon zu verlassen und dabei bestimmte Ter'angreal mit zu nehmen. Auf ihrer Flucht töten sie mehrere Menschen. Dennoch zweifeln viele Aes Sedai daran, dass sie Schwarze Ajah sind, da sie dies einfach nicht glauben wollen. Bestrafung (Kapitel) Die Gruppe hinterlässt Hinweise, die nach Tear führen. Verschlossene Türen (Kapitel) Nachdem Egwene, Elayne und Nynaeve ihnen dort hin gefolgt sind, trifft Egwene in Tel'aran'rhiod im Herz des Steins auf die Frauen. Liandrin lächelt sie an, da sie weiß, dass ihre Falle zugeschnappt ist. Ein Sturm in Tear (Kapitel) Der Diebfänger Juilin Sandar, den die drei Frauen engagiert haben, um die Schwarze Ajah aufzuspüren, stößt beim Stein von Tear auf die Frauen, wo der Verlorene Be'lal ihnen Quartiere gegeben hat. Liandrin kann Juilin mit Zwang dazu bringen, ihr den Aufenthaltsort der Aufgenommenen zu verraten. Gemeinsam mit Rianna, Amico und Joiya holt sie die Frauen, die während ihrem Transport in den Stein von Tear immer wieder schwer mit der Einen Macht verprügelt werden. Ein Köder für das Netz (Kapitel) Der Schatten erhebt sich Nachdem die verbliebene Schwarze Ajah aus Tear geflohen ist, haben sie sich in Tanchico niedergelassen. Um in den Panarchenpalast zu gelangen, wo sich befinden soll, was sie suchen, will Liandrin den Schattenfreund Jaichim Carridin, für ihre Zwecke einspannen. Sie besucht ihn in seinem Hauptquartier und will ihn zwingen, nach der Besetzung des Panarchenpalastes die Legion der Panarchin zu entlassen, muss jedoch feststellen, dass das nicht in seiner Macht steht. Sie beschließt, sich selbst um die Panarchin zu kümmern, sobald Amathera eingesetzt ist. Zurück bei ihren Gefährtinnen berichtet sie von ihrem Erfolg, da sie bald den Gegenstand in Händen halten werden, der Rand al'Thor unterwerfen kann. Da sie durch die Worte von Carridin, der ihr seine Befehle aus Angst offenbart hat, darauf gekommen ist, dass die Verlorenen sich über die Behandlung von Rand uneinig sind, beschließt sie, ihn gegen sie einzusetzen, sobald sie ihn gefangen genommen haben. Verborgene Gesichter (Kapitel) Die Gruppe kann in den Panarchenpalast eindringen und mit der Suche beginnen, kommt aber lange nicht ans Ziel. Dann brechen plötzlich starke Unruhen aus, die durch ein Gerücht über den Tod der Panarchin ausgelöst wurden und ein Duell der Einen Macht zwischen zwei starken Machtlenkerinnen versetzt die Schwarze Ajah in Aufruhr. Nachdem auch der Palast von den Unruhen ergriffen wird, fliehen sie, ohne den gesuchten Gegenstand erlangt zu haben. In die Tiefe (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Die Gruppe hat sich in Amador im Haus eines Schattenfreundes niedergelassen. Der Misserfolg in Tanchico ärgert sie, doch obwohl alle daran glauben, dass sie von Aes Sedai behindert wurden, halten sie es für unmöglich, dass Jeaine Caide dort Nynaeve gesehen haben will. Sie werden dort von Moghedien aufgespürt, die alle unter ihre Kontrolle bringt und ihnen Aufträge erteilt. Liandrin, Asne, Chesmal, Temaile und Eldrith will sie bei sich behalten, um Nynaeve aufzuspüren und sich an ihr zu rächen. Liandrin, die es nicht ertragen kann, gegen Moghedien verloren zu haben, will versuchen, sie zu besiegen, da sie durch Moghediens Verkleidung als Gyldin in Tanchico vermutet, die Verlorene könnte sich aus Angst verstecken. Sie verschiebt ihren Plan aber auf später, da sie zunächst Nynaeve zu Fall bringen will. Die Schattenjägerin (Kapitel) Liandrin sieht ihre Chance gekommen, Moghedien zu unterwerfen, als diese plötzlich verletzt aus ihrem Schlafzimmer taumelt, nachdem sie von Birgitte in Tel'aran'rhiod schwer verletzt wurde. Nachdem Chesmal Moghedien geheilt hat und diese geschwächt ist, greift Liandrin sie an, ist jedoch erneut zu langsam. Moghedien schirmt sie ab und bindet diese Abschirmung mit einem so unendlich komplizierten Knoten, dass er unlösbar scheint. Sie erklärt Liandrin, dass sie sie mit der Hoffnung strafen wolle, dass irgendwann jemand diesen Knoten lösen kann. Weiterhin belegt sie sie mit einem tiefen, inneren Zwang, der sie vom Selbstmord abhalten wird. Dann befielt sie, dass Liandrin Amellia Arene und dem Koch Evon übergeben werden soll, verbietet aber Verstümmelungen oder Tötung. Laindrin bettelt Temaile an, ihr zu helfen, doch diese macht sich nur über sie lustig und beginnt, sie mit der Einen Macht zu foltern. Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Tarabon (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Tarabon) Kategorie:Schwarze Ajah (Rot) Kategorie:Da'covale Kategorie:Rote Ajah